


curiosity satisfied

by MxBBadperson



Series: curiosity satisfied [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Sean, Bottom Sean Diaz, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Top Daniel, Top Daniel Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: curious cat ask fills
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: curiosity satisfied [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689358
Kudos: 60





	1. Karen serving out her sentence in Nevada prison for her arson of the Haven Point church and death of its reverend mother, but is proud that for once she did right by children and got them both into Mexico.

karen rubbed her thigh. she had a headache and she was sitting in the shade. she was in the prison yard. she glanced at the sky. she missed away but this place wasn't so bad. karen wondered what sean and daniel were doing. were they okay? did they reach mexico? were they happy? they must be and they must have. sean's determination couldn't be stopped and daniel was happy just being around him. 

too bad she didn't get to punch the reverend. karen smiled. she thought of sean and daniel sleeping next together in the rv. sean and daniel holding hands under the sunset. that was worth hell, worth the sentence. worth the nicotine withdrawal. karen wished them long years together.


	2. Karen serving out her sentence in Nevada prison for her arson of the Haven Point church and death of its reverend mother, but is proud that for once she did right by children and got them both into Mexico.

karen was sitting on the couch while sean was on the floor by the table, scribbling. karen laid her hand on her belly. sean put the crayon down and looked at her. He got up then went to sit beside her. 'can i say hello?' he asked. karen smiled and nodded. sean leaned forward. 'hi,' he said quietly then sat back. 

karen's smiled widened. 'you can talk to him more you know,' she said. 

sean frowned. 'what should i say?' 

'you can introduce yourself,' karen suggested. 

sean's expression brightened. he turned back to her belly. ''hi! my name's sean! i'm gonna be your big brother!'

'you'll take care of him right?' karen asked gently. sean nodded. 'that's good.' her smile turned sad. 'that's good,' she said quietly. 

sean looked at her. 'are you okay? you look sad.'

'just thinking of something,' karen said.


	3. C-could you please... write some bratty pushy Daniel coercing Sean into their first kiss maybe? And Sean pretending to hate it but secretly loving it?

daniel looked at sean expectantly. sean was looking at the tv. 'sean!' daniel said loudly, sean didn't look at him, 'sean! look at me!'

'no,' sean said simply. daniel scowled. he stomped over to the couch, standing in front of the tv. 'get away from the tv, enano,' sean said calmly. 

'no,' daniel said petulantly. sean leaned to the left, daniel blocked his view. sean leaned to the right, daniel blocked his view. 'pay attention to me,' daniel demanded. 

'no,' sean said. daniel stepped forward. he loomed over him. sean looked up, meeting daniel's eyes. he turned away. daniel kneeled on the couch, stradling sean. daniel could feel sean tense. he laid his hands on the backrest. sean sighed annoyed. daniel grinned. sean leaned back and looked at him. 'what,' he said flatly. 

daniel pouted. 'don't be mean.'

'i'm not being mean. i haven't pushed you away yet,' sean pointed out. 

'pay attention to me!' daniel demanded. 

'i'm looking at and talking to you right now,' sean stated. 

'listen to me then!' daniel announced. 

'okay,' sean said carefully. 

daniel beamed. 'can i kiss you?' he asked hopeful.

'you asked that already and no,' sean answered. 

'because you keep avoiding me! can i kiss you? and i'm gonna keep asking until you say yes!' daniel declared.

sean leveled an unimpressed look at daniel. 'you actually think that's gonna work?' 

daniel looked innocent. 'yes,' he said seriously. sean shook his head. 'come on,' daniel cajoled, 'it'll only be one kiss.' he moved his hand, curling it. daniel stroked the side of sean's throat with his knuckles. 'please sean?' he pleaded. 

daniel stared at sean. he could hear the gears in his head turn, could see the light in his change. sean frowned. 'fine,' he muttered, daniel smiled, 'just one kiss.'

'just one,' daniel agreed. he leaned down. his lips met sean's. it was chaste but daniel sighed anyway. daniel kept his eyes open and he saw sean's eyes flutter close. daniel could feel sean relax. they parted. 

sean opened his eyes. he looked at daniel and he stiffened. 'happy?' he asked flatly. 

daniel leaned back. he grinned. 'yeah!' he said enthusiastically. he lifted his hands in the air. 'i did it!' sean shoved him. daniel tilted back then fell. he looked up at sean. 'that's mean!' he whined. 

'yeah,' sean agreed, 'you deserved it. stop blocking the tv.' daniel pouted then got up. he stood up and sat next to sean. he stuck himself to sean's side, arms coming to wrap around sean's waist. 

'that was nice,' daniel said. 

'it wasn't,' sean flatly. 

daniel grinned. sean was such a liar. he was still blushing! 'whatever you say,' daniel said cheerfully.


	4. Daniel fvcking sean when suddenly theres a knock on the door and he doesn't wanna stop 👀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀👀 alright alright alright alright alright daniel's in his teens. 16? 17? while sean's 23-24

daniel slammed into sean. the bed hit the wall. sean gasped into the pillow and daniel smirked. he pounded into sean, sean muffling his moans by burying his head in the pillow. 'no, no, no,' daniel said gently, 'let me hear you.' sean shook his head. they were in his room! he couldn't be loud.

daniel's hips stopped. sean made a soft sound in disappointment. daniel leaned down. his mouth was near sean's ear. 'you sound so good, you don't have to hide it, come on.' 

sean turned his head, resting his cheek on the pillow. 'daniel,' he whispered. 

daniel leaned back and kissed sean's nape. his moved his hips back then slammed in. sean shuddered. daniel returned to his punishing pace. the bed hit the wall

'yes, yes, yes,' sean chanted, 'more!'

there was a knock on the door. 'mijo,' esteban almost shouted. danaiel stopped. sean's eyes snapped open, stiffening as if cold water had been poured on him. 'can you quiet down?!' esteban asked desperately. daniel looked at the door. his eyes were considering. daniel moved his hips back then slowly thrusted in. he continued fucking sean, this time his pace was slow and steady. 

sean bit his lip and his toes curled. daniel grinned. this was good too. minutes stretched on as daniel slowly fucked sean. sean's breath hitched. he buried his face in the pillow as he came. daniel stopped, bracing himself on the bed. sean could hear him pant, could feel sweat land on him. daniel's cum filled him and sean dug the balls of his feet on the bed. 

daniel laid beside sean. he wrapped his arms around him and dragged him closer. he kissed the space behind sean's ear. 'that was awesome,' he murmured. 

'you're terrible,' sean slurred. daniel snickered. they laid together for several minutes then went to clean up. sean opened his windows and daniel went to shower. 

when it was dinner time, daniel sat down on the stool next sean. esteban looked at him. 'where were you?' 

'i was at noah's house,' daniel answered easily. he put his hand on sean's thigh. without looking, sean grabbed daniel's wrist and pushed his hand away. daniel smiled.

after dinner, sean was stacking the dishes and he put them on the sink. esteban appeared beside him. 'hey, can i talk to you, mijo?' esteban asked quietly. 

'sure,' sean replied. 

'i know that you have a sex life now,' esteban said slowly, sean turned red, 'but please make sure i'm not here?' 

sean nodded stiffly. 'i understand,' he muttered. esteban patted his shoulder then walked away. sean met daniel's eyes. daniel raised his eyebrows and sean scowled. daniel frowned in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esteban lives au 😎👉👉


	5. If you're still up for requests, how about Sean and Daniel cuddling in the back of Brody's car while he drives? Brody can either notice this and find it weird, or just ignore it entirely. All up to you!

brody kept driving. it had stopped raining a few minutes ago. he glanced at sean. he was leaning against the window, staring out the windshield. brody didn't know anything about him but he knew something happened. that he and daniel were out there for a reason. 

sean straightened then shook his head. 'can you stop?' he asked quietly. brody looked at him worriedly. 'just wanna sit on the backseat,' sean clarified. brody's worry went away and he nodded. the car stopped by the side of the road. sean got out. daniel looked up from mushroom. he frowned. 

the passenger door opened. sean got in, sitting next to him. daniel brightened. brody glanced at the rearview mirror. he smiled. sean's arm was over daniel's shoulder and daniel had tucked himself onto sean's side. it was good that they had each other. mushroom lifted her head and looked at sean. brody looked at the road and turned on the car engine. he continued driving.


	6. Daniel and Sean sharing a very intimate moment in their repair shop when someone from their past makes a surprise visit and catches them in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post Blood Brothers) Daniel and Sean sharing a very intimate moment in their repair shop when someone from their past makes a surprise visit and catches them in the act, but remembering how close and affectionate the brothers had always been towards each other, what they did at the border and that they've lived alone together for years, they take it in stride and are very casual about it.

sean lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe his brow. the garage door was half-way open and sunlight spilled into the garage. daniel cleared his throat near him. sean looked at him. daniel had a glass of lemonade in his hand. sean smiled and took it. he leaned against the car and drank. 

'you should take a break,' daniel said. sean finished the glass and handed it to him. daniel took it. he had been working on this car for a few hours now. he moved away from the car. daniel stepped closer. 

'i'm dirty, enano,' sean pointed out. 

'it is pretty hot, yeah,' daniel said. sean snorted. daniel grinned. he came closer, hooking his finger on sean's belt loop. they kissed easy and slow. 

'hello?' somone said. sean and daniel stopped. that voice sounded familiar. they frowned then looked at the garage door. 

'mom?' daniel whispered. 

'karen?' sean murmured. 

'hola,' karen greeted. her eyes went down. she looked at daniel's finger then up at them pointedly. 

'mom!' daniel said loudly. he didn't unhook his finger from sean's belt loop and didn't step away. 

'karen,' sean said calmly. 

karen smiled. 'it's good to see that you're still together.'

daniel tilted his head. 'of course we would be. why wouldn't we be?' sean stopped himself from sighing. daniel looked at him. 'what?' he asked. 

karen chuckled. 'that's true,' she agreed. 'why wouldn't you be still together?' she said fondly. 'can i come in?' she asked. 

sean looked thoughtfully. daniel waited. 'sure,' sean said easily. daniel grinned and let go of the his belt loop. he went to karen.


	7. Hmm... Could I request some public shenanigans? Like, Sean and Daniel discreetly doing some sexy shit while other people are around?

the music thumped in daniel's chest. going to the bar was an impulse and daniel was glad they were here. the way the multi-colored lights landed on his face, the line of his neck as he drank. daniel grinned and got closer until he was pressed against sean's side. 'hey,' daniel said into sean's ear. 

sean looked at him. their faces were so close that the tips of their noses almost touched. sean blinked then kissed him. daniel curled his arm around sean's waist as they kissed. they separated and daniel moved his hand under sean's shirt and up his chest. sean's mouth moved. daniel knew he was saying his name. 

he turned his body towards sean. he gripped sean's waist and pulled him closer. their hips pressed together. daniel felt sean's chest expand as his mouth dropped open. daniel licked sean's bottom lip then bit down. he rolled his hips. sean shook his head, putting his hand on daniel's chest. the movement of daniel's hips stopped. 

daniel curled his hand around sean's then brought it up to his lips. he kissed sean's knuckles while looking into his eyes. sean nodded slowly. daniel smiled and his hips moved again. sean bit his lip. he pressed his finger onto daniel's bottom lip. 

daniel opened his mouth. he licked sean's finger then sucked on it. he opened his mouth wider and two of sean's fingers were in his mouth. sean's fingertips hit the back of daniel's throat. he swallowed. sean thrusted his fingers in and out of daniel's mouth as daniel rolled his hips. 

daniel moved his hand away from under sean's shirt and down to cup sean's ass. he squeezed it. daniel looked at sean. sean's finger slipped out of his mouth, the strand of saliva stretched then broke. 

sean turned around. daniel grinded against his ass. he kissed sean's ear as his hand moved down. he pressed his palm onto sean's crotch. he wrapped his arm around sean's waist and kissed his neck. the music thumped in daniel's chest and multi-colored lights spun. daniel knew that there were people around him. he didn't care. this felt good. let them see, let them talk. 

sean turned his head and kissed him. this felt really fucking good.


	8. Sean hiding a hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> esteban lives au!

sean frowned at his reflection. there were hickeys up and down his neck. he went to the closet and looked through his clothes. he had a shirt that covered the neck somewhere right? sean stepped back. he didn't. fuck. maybe it was time to buy a turtleneck or scarves. 

'what are you doing?' daniel asked from the bed. 

'looking for something to cover this,' sean pointed at his neck, 'up.'

'why?' daniel asked. sean turned to look at him. daniel looked so innocent. fuck him. no! wait! not fuck him! 

'why? why?!' sean said loudly, 'what am i gonna say when lyla asks me who gave it to me?! a boyfriend?!'

daniel sat up. 'no,' he said sharply, he looked thoughtful, 'i mean, maybe? you do have a boyfriend.'

sean looked at him in disbelief. 'no! if i do that, she'll pester me about when she can meet him!' daniel winced. sean turned back to his closet. he continued searching through his shirts. no luck. 

sean settled for a blue shirt and looked at his reflection in defeat. he'd have to avoid lyla and dad's questions then. fuck.


	9. hmmm how bout daniel groping sean's chest

sean could feel daniel's eyes on him. he waited. daniel went to him, wrapping his arms around him and setting his chin on sean's shoulder. sean turned his head. he looked at daniel. daniel kissed his cheek. his hand moved up, squeezing sean's chest. sean rolled his eyes, cheeks reddening.

daniel's other hand moved under sean's shirt then up. he pinched sean's nipple. sean jolted. he elbowed daniel then grabbed his arm, taking it out from under his shirt. he took daniel's other hand from his chest then stepped back. daniel looked at him pleadingly. sean gave him an impressed look.


	10. How about Sean and Daniel having a threesome with Finn or Jacob? Either one would be fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen. Listen. i Checked the meaning of "threesome" and This is one of the meanings. GAME NIGHT

sean took a swig of his beer. finn set the dartboard on the wall. he walked back to sean and picked up his bear a can. he drank his beer. 'you two are doing good,' he said. 

sean nodded. 'and you're doing okay too.' finn smiled. daniel came out of the house and set the food down on the table. 'should we wait for the others?' sean asked. 

daniel went to stand behind sean's chair, putting his hands on sean's shoulders. finn tilted his head slightly then looked away. 'nah. we can start another game,' he said, 'what's the order? who goes first?'

'you?' sean suggested. 

'i wanna go second!' daniel said. 

'guess i'm going last,' sean said. 

finn smiled. he picked up a dart then stood up. he settled in the position. he threw the dart. it landed in the second ring. finn stepped back as daniel came to stand beside him, dart in his hand. he moved his hand back. it landed near red circle. 

'he's cheating,' sean said. 

'sean!' daniel protested. 

'daniel,' sean calmly.

finn chuckled. 'hey now, no cheating.' sean picked up a dart and held it out. daniel stomped towards him. he took it then returned to his spot. he threw the dart. it landed near the edge of the second ring. sean gathered up the darts and stood up. he went to daniel and finn. he gave them darts then faced the dartboard. he aimed. the dart landed on the red circle. 

'your aim's really good,' finn said. 

sean thought about knives and throwing it. 'thanks,' he said. 

they continued playing darts. sean called out daniel on his cheating and daniel pouted. finn snickered.


	11. our bby boy daniel seeing sean in the arms of another man

sean laughed and philip grinned. the date had gone well and they were just walking around. philip reached for his hand and sean held it, intertwining their fingers. sean stepped closer and leaned in. philip lowered his head. 

'sean!' daniel cried out. sean blinked and turned away. daniel was running towards them. he stopped in front of them. 

sean smiled. 'daniel!' he greeted. daniel smiled then it fell. 

'you have to come home, it's getting late,' daniel said brusquely. 

sean raised his eyebrows and checked his watch. 'it's not that late yet,' he replied. 

daniel frowned. 'come home,' he insisted. 

sean studied him. 'okay,' he said softly. he turned to philip. 'see you later okay?' he said easily. 

'yeah! later!' philip said cheerfully. he let go of sean's hand and walked away. sean waved goodbye and daniel nodded at him stiffly. when philip was farther and farther away, sean turned to daniel. 

daniel reached for his hand and squeezed it. 'let's go,' he muttered and tugged. he started walking.

sean went, falling in step beside him. 'what's wrong?' he asked gently.

daniel pursed his lips. 'nothing,' he answered, 'it's nothing.' sean frowned. it didn't sound like "nothing".


	12. Bingo night at the retirement home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤔

esteban smiled politely then walked away as slowly as he could manage. he liked that client, they paid really well to get their car fixed but he wasn't gonna stay. even if bingo did sound really good. esteban frowned. why did he think that? his old age must've caught up with him. if daniel knew, he would have teased him about it. 

esteban walked out of the retirement home and into the parking lot. a black car was coming towards him. it stopped beside him. sean grinned at him from the driver's seat. 'had a good time?' he asked.

'did daniel tell you say that?' esteban asked flatly. sean laughed. esteban opened the passenger-side door and got in. 'surprised you got here that fast,' he said. 

'daniel asked if you'd stay here,' sean said. he turned on the engine and started driving.

'of course, he did,' esteban said drily. that brat. 'how'd you convince him to let you go?' he asked. daniel had gotten clingier as he got older and when sean went to college, his clinginess had gotten even worse. 

'i promised that we'd cuddle after i get home,' sean answered. 

'don't let him suffocate you,' esteban said. 

'he wouldn't,' sean said, 'if he did, he wouldn't have cuddles anymore.' he kept driving.


	13. Sean catches Daniel smoking a weed

sean was as at the kitchen table sketching when he smelled something. he lifted his head and sniffed. the smell was familiar. he closed the sketchbook then stood up. he made his way through the house. he reached the door to the beach, it was open and sean saw daniel's back. 

daniel coughed. sean walked to him and put his hand on daniel's back. daniel jumped, turning to face him. 'sean!' daniel lowered his hand. it was holding a smoke. 

'you okay?' sean asked. daniel blinked. 'that cough sounded strong,' sean explained. 

'yeah, i'm okay,' daniel answered. 'just new to this stuff,' he mumbled. sean sat down next to him. daniel looked at sean. 'you aren't mad?' daniel asked quietly. 

sean snorted. 'no, i smoked those when i was your age, dude,' he said easily. 

'right,' daniel mumbled. he brought the smoke to his lips and inhaled. he coughed, the smoke rushing out his mouth. sean rubbed his back. 

'easy,' sean murmured, 'take it slow, don't breath in too much.' daniel continued coughing and sean continued to rub his back. the coughing stopped a moment later. sean plucked the smoke from daniel's hand. daniel blinked at him. 

sean breathed in. he curled his hand around dnaiel's cheek then leaned in. he breathed out inches from daniel's face slowly. daniel blinked. he looked dazed. 'see,' sean said quietly, 'take it easy.' he handed the smoked back. daniel looked at it then took it. sean spent the rest of the night by daniel's side. 

he didn't pick up the smoke again, just keeping his hand on daniel's back. daniel put his head on sean's lap and sean ran his fingers through his hair. when daniel got sleepy, sean dragged him off to bed.


	14. Under desk bj during gaming? 🤔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤔 ...esteban lives au???

sean was standing next to the doorway. daniel was playing on the computer and sean could hear him talking to someone. probably noah. sean tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. he was horny. which was bad. he could deal with it himself but an idea came to him and now he was here. 

sean looked at the wall. he could walk away but he didn't want to. this was a bad idea but it sounded good by the second. sean sighed, him and his bad decisions. he slid down the wall and got on his hands and knees. he went into daniel's room, crawling. he reached daniel's chair. sean kneeled. he grabbed a leg and pushed. daniel stopped mid-sentence and looked. 

sean met his eyes then slowly lowered his eyes. daniel followed his gaze. he flushed. sean looked back up at daniel. he tilted his head. daniel nodded and moved the chair back. he blinked then looked at screen. he continued talking. 

sean crawled under the desk. his head would hit the underside so he didn't bother straightening. he reached for the waistline of daniel's sweatpants. he grabbed one of the drawstrings then tugged. the knot unraveled. sean pulled the cloth down and daniel's dick was free. 

he wrapped his hand around it. he stroked it slowly and it became heavy in his hand. daniel's face had turned red, breath quickening. sean licked his lips then licked the underside from base to tip. daniel tripped on a syllable. sean opened his mouth wider and swallowed him all the way down to the base. 

daniel jerked his hand back. he reached for his headphones. he fumbled with them. he yanked then off his head then slammed keys on the keyboard to mute. he laid his head on the keyboard. 

sean bobbed his head. daniel laid his hand on his head, burying his fingers in his hair. sean swallowed and daniel moaned. sean lapped at the tip then went down. he swallowed when daniel almost hit the back of his throat. he continued bobbing his head. daniel was panting and making soft noises. 

daniel's hand in sean's hair curled into a fist. sean's scalped throbbed. he leaned forward, burying his nose on the coarse hair. daniel came and sean swallowed it all easily. daniel shook. his fist uncurled and he moved his hand back and forth. sean moved back. he looked up at daniel. 'wow,' daniel mumbled. 

sean snorted. he tucked daniel's dick into his pants and tied the drawstrings. he crawled out form under the desk and to daniel's bed. he lied down on it. daniel picked up the headpones. he put them back on then reddened. he didn't mute his mic and the other side heard it all.


	15. 🐕 dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood brothers!

'hold on, i still have another thing,' sean said distractedly.

daniel looked surprised. 'another thing? you already gave me a lot!' he said in disbelief. 

'what? i can't spoil you?' sean asked. 

daniel looked down at the table. 'you spoil me all the time,' he said softly. 

'it's your birthday so i'll spoil you more, enano, ' sean declared. he moved the chair back and stood up. he stepped closer to daniel then leaned down to kiss the top of his head. he straightened and walked away. he went to their room. there was a pile of clothes in the corner but sean knew it wasn't. he pulled the clothes away. he picked up the carrier and went back to the kitchen table. 

sean set the pet carrier down. daniel looked at it shocked. 'listen,' sean started, daniel looked at him. 'she's can't replace mushroom but i hope you'll love her a lot,' sean said quietly. 

'i do, i do love her,' daniel said quickly.

sean blinked at him. 'you haven't seen her yet,' he said amused. he opened the carrier and took out the dog. she was a german shepherd puppy, fuzzy fur and too big ears flopping forward. she yipped. sean looked at daniel. daniel looked close to tears. 'dude, are you okay?' sean asked worriedly. 

daniel nodded. he slid off the chair to kneel on the floor. sean handed him the puppy. daniel took her carefully. he cradled her to his chest then put her on his lap gently. 'what's her name?' 

'she's yours so you name her,' sean answered. 

'you got her so she's your dog too,' daniel declared, 'you should name her.'

sean raised his eyebrows. 'really?'

'really,' daniel said. 

sean looked thoughtful. 'biscuit?' he suggested. 

daniel grinned. 'biscuit?' he laughed. 

'mushroom was named after food so maybe she can be named after too,' sean explained. 

'okay,' daniel said eagerly, sean looked surprised, 'okay, she'll be biscuit!'

'you didn't even pick a name,' sean pointed out.

daniel shook his head. 'i don't have to, i like the name you picked for her,' he declared. 

'if you say so, dude,' sean said easily. 

'i do,' daniel said loudly. he reached for sean. his hand landed on his shoulder then he pulled sean closer. sean went. daniel leaned in and peppered kisses all over sean's face. sean laughed. daniel sat back. 'i'll take good care of her i promise,' he said intently. 

'i know you will,' sean fondly. he kissed daniel's cheek. daniel looked at biscuit and beamed.


	16. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤔 sean's 7 and daniel's a wee bab

lily looked through the fridge then closed it. she turned around the stopped. sean wasn't there. lily shook her head, the edge of her lips twitching. mr. diaz had hired her for to be sean and daniel's babysitter. mr. diaz didn't want to go but it was business related so he had to go. 

she walked to daniel's room and opened the door. sean was standing by daniel's crib. sean was a cute kid but he worried a lot. lily hoped he wouldn't worry himself sick. 'sean?' lily asked softly. sean turned to look at her. 'are you okay?' she asked. sean nodded. 'is daniel okay?' 

'yes,' sean answered quietly. lily managed to smile. maybe it would put him at ease. sean didn't talk much and when he did, he talked quietly. it sucked really, the bit about mr. diaz's wife.

'you want something to eat?' lily asked cheerfully. sean nodded. 'i'll go get you something.' a thought came to her. 'hey,' lily said gently, 'if daniel's hungry you can feed him.' sean didn't smile but he did brighten. 'and,' lily continued, sean blinked, 'you can sleep here.' sean did smile then. being around daniel seemed to calm him down.

'you should go eat,' lily suggested. sean frowned. 'you can eat here if you want,' she said quickly. 

'thank you,' sean said quietly. lily smiled. he really was a cute kid. she hoped he would feel better soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Leaves from the vine  
> Falling so slow  
> Like fragile, tiny shells  
> Drifting in the foam 
> 
> Little soldier boy  
> Come marching home  
> Brave soldier boy  
> Comes marching home

sean turned to daniel. daniel was sitting in front of the TV and he had been watching avatar: the last airbender for the past few hours. daniel was sniffling. 'are you alright, enano?' sean asked.

'no,' daniel whimpered. sean smiled. 'uncle iroh was singing,' daniel managed to say. sean's face softened. oh, it was that episode. he opened the fridge and took out some juice. he closed the fridge then turned to pick up mugs from the dish rack. he went to daniel. sean sat down next to him, setting the mugs and juice down on the coffee table. 

'that part got you too, enano?' sean murmured. daniel turned to him. he buried his face in sean's chest. sean patted his back comfortingly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoy los buenos recuerdos se caen por las escaleras. Y tras varios tequilas, las nubes se van pero el sol no regresa
> 
> lone wolf ending

daniel sat down on a step. it was a clear night and it could be a good one. there was a cold bottle of beer in his hand and cigarette in another. behind him, there was a band of a singer and a guitarist. the guitarist started strumming. daniel took a swig of the beer. he knew this song. would sean like it? daniel didn't know. 

_'hoy te he intento contar que todo va bien aunque no te lo creas, aunque a estas alturas un último esfuerzo no valga la pena,'_ the singer sang. they had a beautiful voice. he wished he could do that, tell sean that everything will be okay. but as the song said, at this point, it wouldn't be worth the trouble. _the clouds disperse but the sun doesn't return._ daniel took a drag from his cigarette. too true.


End file.
